


Betrayed

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never returned after disappearing into the train tunnel in 2.08 and Gene is left to deal with the betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

The atmosphere in the car was not so much tense, as uncomfortable. Gene hadn't said a word since they'd gotten into the car a little over an hour ago, and if the set look of his jaw was any indication, he wasn't going to be saying anything in the forseeable future either. The sound of the rain hitting the car's roof just made the silence even louder and had the other occupant of the car wishing he was anywhere but where he was.

On the driver's side, Gene silently watched the trails of water make their way down the Cortina's windscreen, ignoring the man shifting uneasily in the seat beside him.

His thoughts were miles away on the letter currently sitting on his desk. It had been a wholly unexpected thing when he'd received it. He didn't know when Sam had had the time to write him a letter or to even mail it, but there it was. A letter addressed to him, written in his DI's neat handwriting.

When he'd first seen it, his anger had made him chuck it in the bin without opening it. He'd dug it out of the bin later that evening but still refused to read it, instead stuffing it under one of his trophies.

He didn't want to read it. He didn't want to know what Sam had written. So for a whole month he'd ignored it's existence, pretended it wasn't there, until today. He didn't know what had made him do it but that morning he'd marched into his office, straight to the damned letter and opened it with shaking hands.

It had been a short note and had made no sense whatsoever. Sam had apologised for what he'd done, but said that he had to do it because he wanted to go home and that bastard Morgan was offering him the only way back. He'd also called Gene his best friend, which had given Gene an odd twinge in his stomach.

Gene had reread the letter a few times and still didn't know what to make of it. If anything it proved that Sam Tyler had been a complete nutter and they were better off without him, but still, Gene missed Sam.

He missed their arguments and their fights. He missed having a partner who understood him, who challenged him and made him a better man. But most of all he missed how with Sam next to him, he didn't feel alone.

All that said, Gene couldn't forgive Sam for what he'd done. Sam hadn't just betrayed the team. Sam had betrayed _him_. For all his apologies and calling Gene his best friend, Sam had chosen Morgan over Gene.

On days like today, when the chill bit deep into his bones and it felt like the rain would never stop falling, the healed wound on his knee would be a constant reminder of what Sam had done, that Gene's trust in him had been wrong.

Gene had really thought that after everything they'd been through together, that Sam was a part of his team. And to see him abandon them on that railway track and turn his back on them, it was that more than the bullets whizzing past that had Gene's heart stopping and left him feeling breathless. He'd felt more betrayed by Sam than he had been by Harry Woolf.

Harry had been his mentor but Sam was his _friend_. And Gene felt the sting of that more than anything else.

But still, Gene missed Sam. Things weren't the same without the talky little shit sitting in the seat next to him, complaining about everything under the sun and irritating the hell out of him. CID was that much quieter and the cases seemed that much harder to solve without Sam's strangely brilliant odd leaps of logic.

Gene closed his eyes and tried very hard to ignore the man sitting in the seat beside him. He knew it wasn't fair to Ray. It wasn't Ray's fault that he was in such a bad mood and it definitely wasn't Ray's fault that Gene wished it was someone else sitting in that seat.

Ray was a good man and a good Sergeant. They'd been friends for years and Gene trusted that Ray would have his back in whatever situation cropped up. But it wasn't the same. Ray wasn't Sam.

And god help him, even after his betrayal, Gene wanted the bastard back.

-Fin-


End file.
